Gum
by Priscilla Diane
Summary: Just a silly one-shot about how the sand sibs connect over gum. Major fluff alert!


``Gum``

**A/N :** This is what happens when you stick me and Family Guy in the same room for a about an hour. I create fluff!

* * *

_``A pitter there, a patter there. _

_Though nothing else to display the despair..._

_He was feeling..._

_At the moment, in that very room...which now that he thought about it was in desperate need of a make over._

_Where's a hotdog when ya need one?_

_Poetry is boring._

_Blah..blah...``_

* * *

Kankuro sighed as he set his pen down in front of him, scratching at his brown hair nonchalantly.

"That's the last time I take a crack at poetry." He mumbled, springing out his chair and strolling into the kitchen where he tossed the refridgerator open and consficated it of it's milk.

" What was I thinking...?" he shook his head, throwing his head back and gulping straight out of the carton.

Licking his lips, Kankuro scanned the room for something of interest, sighing as he did so.

Same white walls.

Same rusty faucet.

Same apartment that him and his siblings could barely afford. Even though they attended missions frequently, the cost of food and shinobi equiment left them with only a minumum amount of money for rent. Cracking the crinks out of his neck, Kankuro transfered his thoughts from less depressing manners to more...blissful ones. Such as...poertry. Kankuro supposed poetry had become an outlet for him when he wanted to surpress his stress. Although, he did have another addiction that got his mind off things much faster and easier. Kankuro sat himself down by the window and gazed out of it dully, his arms propped on the window sill. Then he remembered the reason why he had found it necessary to start writing a random, boring poem. As he sat there, his ears immediately became flooded with the sound of the heavy downpour of rain as it pelted against the soaked glass. His cloudy brown eyes seemed to quiver from encompassing the reflection of the plethora's charisma.

"I actually feel sorry for my sis, she's stuck out there in this weather." He tilted his head, eyes fluttering in an effort to stay awake.

"I wish that harpy would just come home already..."

As if Karma was on his side that day, the door flung open right then and a very flustered Temari who was clenching an embrella in one hand and several grocery bags in the other stumbled in. She kicked the door closed with her foot, muffling the rain once more. She glanced at him as she bustled in, setting the bags underneath the table. She then snapped her embrella close and wriggled out of her raincoat.

"Missed me?" The blonde-headed wind mistress bargained, smirking a bit. Kankuro looked at her with the same dull eyes, trying to appear impassive but the mounting smile on his face betraying that notion.

"Me? Missing _you_?" Kankuro scoffed, crossing his arms and kicking his feet back.

"That's unheard of."

Temari smirked, bending down and shuffling around in one of the bags for something. She plucked out a tiny package, tossing it in the air and catching it. Kankuro's eyes grew wide when he recognized what it was. His jaw hurtled to the ground.

"W-wait, is that what I think it is...?" he leaped out of his chair.

"Miss me now?" she snickered as her little brother zoomed over to her and hugged her in the middle.

"Whoa! Whoa!" she exclaimed, laughing.

"Who said it was yours?"

Kankuro glared at her. That put another smile on her face.

"Fine, take it."

Kankuro all but snatched the item away from her. "You have no idea how much I needed this..." he remarked.

"Your welcome." she replied, ruffling his already messy hair and trotting into the living room. She switched on the TV and sat down to rest and watch her Soaps. Kankuro sat beside her, opening the gum packet and popping a piece into his mouth. He chewed obnoxiously but Temari had grown use to it.

"So how was your day?" Temari asked vaguely, seeing as how her mind was else where.

"Boring." Kankuro replied immediately.

"Was it, really?" Temari questioned, regarding him with her teal eyes.

"Yea, well we're in Sunagakure, there's not really much to do."

"You could build a sand castle?" she suggested, smirking when Kankuro cocked his eyebrow at her.

"There's sand everywhere..."

Kankuro shook his head, ignoring the ridiculous idea.

"Way to state the obvious" he remarked. Temari only laughed, pushing him playfully.

"Whatever."

"Yea."

The two sat in silence for a few seconds, enjoying each others presence when a thought popped up in Kankuros head.

"I wonder what Gaara's doing."

Kankuro and Temari shared a skeptical look at that one, Kankuro's chewing speeding up anxiously. Temari laid a hand on his cheek, urging him to slow down. Which he did. As a child, Kankuro would chew on things in order to calm his nerves or when he felt insecure. He would chew on _anything_ he could get his little mouth on. Temari had even caught him munching on a fly swatter once. As a baby, he would chew feverously on his pacifer when his gums began to itch. As toddler, he would gnaw on his blanket when Mom and Dad fought right in front of them. When he got older, Temari decided she would do something to quench his habit once and for all. She wanted to get him something that he could chew that would prevent his gums from getting bloody. It had to be something he could enjoy for a while without swallowing it or it growing old. So, she began to buy him gum. Problem solved. Though, now he was severly addicted to it.

"Speaking of Gaara, where is he? I haven"t seen him all day...he didn't even come down for breakfest." Kankuro alleged, glancing in the direction of the stairs.

Temari wished she could shrug, but that would mean she didn't care...but she did.

"I wish I knew. If only he would communicate with us. I guess he's still coming in terms with seeing us as his siblings. After all, it's been a year since Uzumaki knocked some sense into him...literally."

Kankuro nodded in agreement with his sister.

"I've seen some major improvment in his behavior." Kankuro commented.

They sat in a comfortable silence after that, just enjoying the TV for a half an hour. The sit-com was about a cheerleader who became hospitalized after an accident during one of their routines, her boyfriend was a secret agent for this special orginization whose arch nemesis wanted to hit his weak spot while she was down. It was a really good show. As the credits shown on the screen, Kankuro picked up on the sound of footsteps trotting down the stairs. By that time the rain had died down and other sounds were more distinct to him. Kankuro nudged Temari slightly with his elbow who jumped and frowned at him. He cocked his head in the stair's direction where a certain red-head now descended the last step. Kankuro raised an eyebrow at his brother's choice of attire. Usually he was all matted up in his ninja garments but now he simply wore baby blue shorts and a white T-shirt. Kankuro shared a look with his sister who looked twice as surprised.

"Konnichiwa.." Temari offered in a uncharateristcally feeble way.

Gaara paused to regard his sister with vivid green eyes that made Temari feel penetrated to the depths of her soul.

"...hey" he replied, barely audible.

Kankuro smiled, trying to lighten up the mood. He held up the gum packet for his brother to see.

"Gum?"

Gaara hesistated, giving his brother a look of confusion.

"Oh, come on, don't be shy, it's just gum."

Gaara frowned, walking over to them. "I don't know what 'gum' is." he responded in a monotone. Kankuro laughed at that, shaking his head.

"Figures..." Kankuro stuck his hand in his mouth and pulled out the gum, holding it out for Gaara to take.

"Here!"

Temari eyes grew wide, sputtering.

"Kankuro!"

"What?"

"That's been in your mouth!"

"So? We're related! It's fine."

"I know, but..." but before Temari could finish her train of thought, Gaara had reached out and accepted the half-eaten gum. He stuck it in his mouth, jaw working as he began to chew on it. Kankuro smiled in victory while Temari shot him a mild glare. "Whatever you do, don't swallow it." Kankuro informed his brother, poking him in the side gently. Gaara nodded and squirmed at the poke but tried to appear composed afterwards. Though, Kankuro didn't miss a thing.

"Is it good?" Kankuro asked, jabbing him in his side again when he wasn't looking. Gaara jumped, swatting at Kankuro's hand.

"Stop." he demanded, voice rising an octave. "No." Kankuro said, grinning evilly and grabbing Gaara by the wrist so he couldn't get away.

"It's hilarious how your so tickilish."

His siblings had known about his sensitvity to pokes and jabs for some time now, they usually used it to their advantage when Gaara wanted to act distant or "cool". They refused to let him sink back into that dark void he was trapped in only a year ago.

Gaara looked at Kankuro sadly, the closet thing he could get to the "Puppy dog eyes". Kankuro smirked, pulling Gaara closer.

"Has that ever worked on me?" And with that he began working his fingers over Gaara's sides, causing Gaara to twitch involunatrily.

"No, stop!" he yelped, shrilly, gripping Kankuros arms. He tugged, trying despeately to get away. Temari laughed, shaking her head.

"Ok, ok! Oka-" Temari tackled Gaara's feet then, trying to get him to give in.

The dam broke then as laughter flooded from the usually emotionless Sabaku. He pushed vigoruosly at his siblings but their administrations never stopped coming.

"OK! I'm sorry!" he laughed, tears welling in his eyes.

Kankuro laughed. "For what?"

Gaara had shrunk to the floor then, twitching and laughing hysterically. Temari and Kankuro had finally let him go, laughing as hard as him.

"That'll teach 'em to mess with us!" Kankuro declared, snickering at the shaking form beneath him.

"No...more..." Gaara panted, coughing with his smile fading. Temari saw this and grinned, grabbing Gaara by the feet who squeaked and kicked at her.

"OKAY!"

The two older siblings guffawed so hard that they were reduced to tears. Gaara blushed fiercely.

* * *

Later on during the night, another movie had came on in the midst of their tickle fight and now they were all snuggled up on the couch watching it. Kankuro had hoisted his flustered baby brother off of the ground and onto his lap. Gaara made no protests, he was entirely too fatigued to even consider the concept. So he just curled up in his older brother's lap and tried to watch the movie, even though he didn't understand most of it. He didn't get the humor or the drama or any of it. So he had fallen asleep instead. As the credits came on, Kankuro looked down at his snoring brother and sighed, smiling a bit.

"Aww, he's such a cutie." Temari remarked, chuckling. She was glad. Ever since Shukaku had been extracted from him, he could sleep much better and the dark rings around his eyes where getting lighter.

"Bedtime..." Kankuro mumbled, picking Gaara up bridal style and carrying him up the stairs.

It had turned out to be a fun night afterall.

And to think, it all started with...

Gum.

* * *

**A/N:**

**"You are the anchor that gives my spirit the license to soar."- Family Guy .**

**So, how didja like that one-shot of mine? Was it good? Bad? Ok? Let me know, in a review please. Oh, and just so you know, this was in no way at all related to incest. **

**R&R ! **


End file.
